


Loveboat

by sasusaku



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasusaku/pseuds/sasusaku
Summary: Luka receives a birthday surprise from his girlfriend ;)





	Loveboat

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like writing it in but basically Luka has the houseboat to himself because Kitty Section made it big so he bought his family a place but he couldn't bear to let the houseboat go so he kept it for himself.

(Luka's POV)

It was May 27th, Luka Couffaine's 19th birthday. Birthdays weren't a big deal in his family. Last year, he decided to seclude himself and find inspiration to write a song about entering adulthood. Turns out, turning 18 wasn't as dramatic of a change like he expected. Nevertheless, his birthday this year would definitely be different from the others. He was dating the girl he dreamt about for the past year, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The two started dating about 6 months prior to his birthday. Luka basically fell for Marinette at first sight but kept his feelings to himself because he saw the affection she had for Adrien Agreste. However, when Marinette realized what her true feelings were, she had no hesitation in choosing to be with Luka.

(Marinette's POV)

Marinette was ecstatic for today. Her and Luka had been dating for quite some time now and she definitely had developed feelings of love for him. She knew that for awhile but she held back from telling Luka. Not because he would reject her, like Adrien had, but because she wanted to make sure Luka knew her feelings were true. She was happy she finally started listening to Tikki about following her heart to Luka. Alya had her convinced that she was settling because she could not be with Adrien. However, Marinette quickly came to realize that even if Adrien reciprocated her feelings, she couldn't imagine a life with him. It was all a fantasy she couldn't break away from. But with Luka, she truly saw herself living a life with him like how her parents do. While she maintained her Ladybug identity, Master Fu revealed to Marinette that Luka was Viperion and while he may not be a superhero full time like her, he still had the capabilities to help her when her and Chat Noir needed it. Master Fu also allowed Marinette to let Luka know about her identity if she truly trusted him which she did. He was a bit shocked at first but he quickly accepted it as true because he saw Marinette as such a magnificent being. Nonetheless, Master Fu made them swear their identities would only remain between each other and their Kwamis. 

~

Tonight, Marinette had something special planned for Luka. She knew he never had a proper birthday before so that was reason alone to make it really special. However, she wanted to use this day to tell him that she loves him as well. She arranged a small get-together with all of their friends at the park. She texted Luka to wait for her at the park bench for her surprise. Walking up with all their friends, Marinette and the gang approached Luka from behind before yelling "Surprise!". Luke nearly jumped out of his seat before he turned around to greet everyone. After some hugs and fist bumps with his friends, Marinette emerged from the crowd singing "Happy Birthday" when everyone else joined in. She walked up to him holding up the cake, maintaining eye contact with him. His cheeks turned pink as he realized how lucky he was to have such a perfect girlfriend. "Make a wish," the dark-haired girl said holding up the cake to Luka. Marinette was a tall but Luka definitely required her to be on tippy toes whenever they kissed. He leaned his head down towards the candles, looking up at Marinette. "You are my wish come true," he whispered loud enough so only she could hear before he blew out the candles. The party continued on til the mid-afternoon. Marinette helped Juleka clean up the mess before parting ways. As she waived goodbye to her boyfriend's sister, Luka approached her from behind and snaked his arms around her and nuzzled his head against her neck. "Thank you for the best birthday ever," he said in between kisses he left on her neck and shoulder. Marinette giggled before turning around to face him, "your birthday celebration hasn't barely begun!" she smirked. Luka straightened up, giving her a puzzled look and a raised brow. She merely winked at him before grabbing the collar of his shirt and leading him back to his place. 

The houseboat was normally decorated with lights but Luka had a feeling Marinette had something waiting for him inside. "Wait here until I call for you," she said before seating him on the beach chair placed by the entrance. She was about to head in when she turned around and said "no peeking, mister!", pointing a menacing finger at him before continuing to head inside. Luka grinned before turning his eyes to the starry night. He could hear Marinette in the background clumsily getting the next surprise ready. He looked down, smiled and shook his head to himself. He loved every aspect of Marinette's being. It was her clumsiness that caught his intrigue in the first place. 

"Come in," she said in her most sultry voice. Luka kicked off his socks and shoes and walked in to see his bedroom dimly lit, save a few candles here and there. An array of rose petals decorated the floor that mad a path towards his bed. His eyes followed the trail when his breath got caught in his throat at what was awaiting him. Marinette had her hair down, stripped entirely of her clothes, laying on her side with her head propped up on her right hand. The only thing that stopped Luka from seeing his girlfriend's bare body was a guitar she used to cover herself. "Is that my birthday gift that you're holding so close to you?," he rhetorically asked referring to the guitar she hadn't bothered to wrap but merely put a bow on to indicate it as a gift. She smirked and shook her head no, maintaining steady eye contact with him. Luka realized he hadn't moved much since entering his room, his mind too busy thinking on the beautiful creature in front of him. No, not the guitar. "Close your eyes," she said with her head up. She pried herself off his bed, leaving the guitar to stand up against the wall. She slowly walked towards him and took his hand. "This is your gift," she whispered in his ear before bringing his hand to just beneath her left breast. She directed his fingers to graze the area of her skin softly before he opened his eyes and looked down. Tattooed underneath her breast was a heart with Luka's name written in it in cursive. He allowed his fingers to trace the tattoo before looking up to meet Marinette's eyes. "I love you," she said, resting her hands around his neck, "Happy birthday." Without missing a beat, Luka grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I love you, too," he replied before planting a sweet kiss on her lips. 

As his hands roamed her body, the kiss grew more aggressive and hungry. The heat between her legs grew intensely, a wetness pooling at her entrance. "Tell me to stop if you want," he breathed before placing his lips on her shoulder and down her body. Marinette grabbed his face into her hands and brought it up to meet her eyes "I want to go all the way," she said sternly looking into his eyes, "and then some," she continued, smiling and winking at him. This would be their first time sleeping together. Luka would be lying if he said he hadn't dream about this moment but he didn't want to bring it up unless Marinette did. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled "Well happy birthday to me." She giggled in response as Luka swooped her and hooked her legs around his torso. He kissed her with heat as he laid her on his bed, posturing himself above her. "I can't wait to play with my gift," he said as his hand jokingly reached for the guitar. Marinette quickly grabbed his hand "shut up," she pouted before bringing his hand to her lips, "I'm the only thing you get to play with tonight." Luka chuckled, leaning in closer to her, "Yes, my ladybug." He caught her lips for the millionth time as her hands slipped inside his shirt. In one swift move, he removed his shirt before continuing his kisses down her body. She groaned in anticipation of the trail he was leaving. Her legs slowly spread apart, allowing him more access. Her hands moved down from his chest onto his jeans, fiddling to open the button. He assisted her, removing his jeans and boxers together. Marinette's breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of his part. Seeing the look on her face, he thought she might not want to continue. However, she flipped him over, placing herself on top of him. She pried herself off of him and sat him up on the edge of his bed. She kneeled down in front of him, placing her hands on either of his thighs while looking up at him. She smiled before taking his erection into her mouth, massaging what would not fit. Luka moaned, throwing his head back. He was a sporty, muscular guy, with veins sticking out in various parts of his body. As she bobbed back and forth, he grew more eager to place his hands on her. He ran his fingers threw her hair and breathily called for Marinette. Feeling triumphant, she continued her actions at a faster and more aggressive pace. "I'm close," he managed to say before grabbing her hair. When she felt him reach his peak, she allowed him to come onto her before removing herself and using a nearby towel to clean up. 

Sweat and sex filled the air. Luka gathered himself up and moved to Marinette's side. "My turn," he whispered in her ear before scooping her up and throwing her onto his bed. Without a moment's hesitation, he placed his mouth on the lips of her opening. He reached out his tongue, lining her inside. The dark haired girl arched her back, nails digging into the sheets of his bed. "Oh Luka," she moaned, shutting her eyes to enjoy every aspect of the sensation. Hearing her moan his name was music to his ears, which meant something considering he was a professional musician. He softly grabbed the skin of her opening in between his teeth. He then removed his mouth, opting to insert one finger into her. Her moans grew louder before she demanded, "More!" He proceeded to insert two fingers into her eliciting the first swear word of the night "_fuck_". As Luka pumped his fingers, she grew more frustrated and in need of his touch. "Get inside me," she demanded sternly before softening her tone, "Please, Luka." He removed his fingers before hovering his body over hers. "Do you have a condom?" he asked before taking any further action. "It's okay, I'm on the pill," she earnestly replied before pressing his body against hers. "Ready?" he whispered against her neck. "Yes," she replied breathily, "and don't hold back." He looked into her eyes and said I love you before planting a sweet kiss on her lips. He quickly inserted himself in her feeling her walls tighten around his member. The initial penetration caused both to moan in unison. Each thrust elicited a grunt from Luka as he worked his hand over her breasts. Marinette clawed at his back, digging her head back onto his bed. Good thing she didn't bother doing her hair because it surely was a mess by now. He hooked her leg over his hip, allowing for a deeper penetration. "Oh my god, Luka. Yes!" she exclaimed, moans escaping her mouth. "I'm gonna come," she practically yelled to him. "Me too," he replied matching her tone. A warm liquid filled her insides before he pulled out and he collapsed next to her. 

Both of them were breathing heavily as Luka laid his head on her chest, the sweat making his hair cling to his forehead. Marinette's dainty hands found their way to Luka's muscular biceps. She gently traced the outline of his muscles, basking in the aftermath of their glow. "That was..." Luka started, catching his breath. "Amazing," she replied finishing his sentence. "We are definitely celebrating birthdays every year from now on," he said as Marinette played with his hair. "You up for a post birthday celebration?" she asked, causing Luka to lift his head up to meet her eyes. She raised her eyebrow, a challenging smirk painted across her face. He quickly bounced on her, lifting her off the bed and slamming her against the wall. "Think you can keep up, ladybug?" he said challengingly. "Let's go," she replied before running her nails through his hair. He dug his hands underneath her thighs, planting her legs onto his hips. He inserted his member into her quickly, slamming his member in and out of her. She knew this position was bound to leave some marks on her but that kind of excited her. The two had reached their fourth climax of the night as Luka slowed down his thrusts to a halt. He removed himself and let Marinette stand on the floor. However, her legs felt like jelly and she collapsed into his arms. He picked her up bridal style and gently placed her on the bed, lying by her side. "Thank you for everything," he said as she hooked her leg onto his and rested her head and arm on his chest. She looked up towards him and said "I love you," giving him a small peck on his lips before resting soundly on his chest. Luka's hand reach for her waist before finding the tattoo of his name. He lightly traced as the two fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this turned out weirdly, I have no written a fic in literally 4 or 5 years so I'm rusty. I have another Lukanette fic idea in mind that would be the same rating as this one so if this gets enough love, I'll write the other one too :) Lord knows there are not enough Lukanette fics.


End file.
